A lift shaft with non-magnetic cables, which are stretched over the height of the shaft and upon which magnetizable segments or wrappings are arranged, has become known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,506. At least one segment is provided for each storey. Sensors for the scanning of the magnetizable segments are provided at the lift cage, which is movable in the lift shaft. The signals of the sensors are used for the production of control signals for the lift cage.
A disadvantage of the known equipment is that expensive non-magnetic cables are necessary to support the magnetizable segments. In addition, once the magnetizable segments are oriented and mounted on the cables they are no longer displaceable or repositionable. Furthermore, additional segments are mountable only with great effort.